Split in Two
by kayceenorth
Summary: One male, one female, one physical, one spiritual, one body, one mind, one person split in two. This is his, her, their story.
1. Chapter 1

"What these results are showing is conducive to you're testimony about you're quirk. Multiple personality quirks are rare and ones gone untreated can turn out similar to how yours has. Regardless You will both be put on probation for vigilantism and given we have no record of who you are and you have no memory of your past self. Also most likely due to your quirk, we'll be placing you with the hero who will be overseeing your probation. Come in please."

"Hello there Mount Lady is here to oversee your probation." Mount Lady Said as she came in dressed in her hero garb, a full body suit with a purple mask around the eyes and the same purple horns coming from the side of her head upwards. The body suit was a mixture of a cream colour and purple with orange accenting the skintight outfit.

"You two, Rin and Ookami was it I'm Takeyama Yu I'll be looking after you for the time being. Come with me." And so the two who were one did. Rin was a short girl about four foot nine inches, with pale skin, brown wavy hair, cat ears and tail with green cat eyes wearing a simple white dress as she floated in the air behind Ookami, who could be her identical twin if she were male, about five four and didn't have cat features. He was walking along the ground. He wore plain jeans with sneakers a white t-shirt and a green hoodie over top.

They exited the police station and walked a while to Mt. Lady's apartment. Rin faded away before they left the building but it was understood that she was following them. She just can't maintain physical form for very long and it makes her tired.

After a while of walking and Ookami's feet were starting to get sore they reached Mt. Lady's apartment, they stopped occasionally on the way there for mount lady to say hi to her fans.

The appartment was rather plain for and on the messy side, Mt. Lady who said they could call her Yu chan once they arrived sheepishly showed them around and showed them the guest room though it was just Ookami, he assured that Rin was following. They had a psychic connection being split personnalities of one person and could telepathicly communicate. Not only that but Ookami could see Rin when she wasn't in physical form if he focused on her and could also touch her like that.

They were tired and hungry from the day so Yu chan got out some take out and they ate it then went off to bed. Rin materialized so she could eat the food even though she doesn't need to eat, she likes to. Ookami took the guest bed and Rin floated above him curled up dematerialized sleeping like a content cat with a full belly.

At breakfast Yu chan was complaining about losing popularity due to having to watch over a kid and a half for a month. They were on probation for so long due to Ookami having used eccessive force.

"I'm not a half Yu chan, I'm a whole." said Rin who was materialized so she could eat breakfast.

"Regardless you kids should have left the work to the pro's, if you want to be a hero so badly go to a hero school like U.A."

"Hero school? That sounds fun, we should go Ookami we should go, please, please, please?"

"A hero school? Well if it will let us train our quirks so we can learn more about ourselves I don't see why not." Ookami said.

"When do we sign up Yu chan?" Rin asked.

"Eh? I think U.A. has there entrance exams for the hero course in a couple weeks. I'll have to talk with Officer Kishimoto about allowing you to try out."

"We'll need to train before then too" Ookami said.

"Hmm. Well if it's overseeing aspiring hero's then I'll see what I can do. It will be a lot better than sitting around here all day doing nothing." They finished breakfast and then Yu chan called the police station to talk with Officer Kishimoto who was overseeing this case.

"They want to apply to U.A.'s Hero program and want to be allowed to train their quirks before then." Yu chan said "I see, I personally think it's a good thing for them to do... No I'm not just saying that... If their therapist agrees... yes... I'll make sure they get to their appointments, you don't have to worry... Yes. Yes. Thank you very much. good bye."

"It's settled. If your therapist gives the ok, you can train for the entrance exam." Yu chan told the two, who were one.

"When do we meet our therapist?" Ookami asked? _  
_  
"Therapist, I don't wanna" Rin said to Ookami through their telepathic comunication as she was currently dematerialized.

"We don't have a choice Rin, just bear with it. You can stay a ghost and leave the talking to me" He thought back.

"We leave in a few hours so we have some time to kill. Want to play cards?" Yu chan asked.

The therapist appointment was uneventful. Rin stayed dematerialized and Ookami assured the therapist the best he could of his/their mental health and tried to convince him of the need to explore their quirk through the Hero program. In the end the therapist conceded to his points and gave his consent to their training with close monitoring from then on. Rin wasn't very happy about that. She didn't like being picked apart by someone she doesn't trust. But she was at least molified when Ookami reminded her that they could train their quirk and try for the Hero school.

For the next two weeks Yu chan led Ookami a secluded park to train his quirk that Rin dubd. Caliburn, while Rin medditated in physical form for as long as she could then slept for the rest of the day as a rebound from stay physical for so long. As the days passed Ookami's skill with the summonable sword Caliburn, a thin double edged steel blade with gold cross hand gard and pommel with a blue handle, and it's golden energy blasts increased as he gained better form. His control over blunting the cutting blasts of energy let out from the blade increased as well and after a suggestion from Rin, letting out brief blunt blasts of power to dull the blades edge from cutting the target was developed as well.

Before the three of them knew it it was time for the entrance exam at U.A. Yu chan escorted them to the school entrance in her super suit. She gained some attention that caused them to be a bit late for the exam but not so late they'd miss it. There was a weird green haired kid yelling something about talking to a girl. Rin who was dutifully floating behind Ookami as a ghost thought he was funny, Ookami didn't want to bother so kept walking.

In the schools auditorium Ookami found a seat as Rin floated above him "WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO MY LIVE SHOW! EVERYBODY SAY HEEEEY!" A dead silence followed the speakers words. "I've got shivers down my spine too, listeners! All right, examinees I'm gonna give you the low-down on how this'll go down! Are you ready? YEAH!" Another dead silence followed the speakers words. Rin heard that green haired kid from earlier mumble that the speakers name was Present Mic and that he's a pro hero, she relayed it to Ookami who nodded once.

"Now pay close attention, listeners! We'll be testing your mettle by running a ten-minute practice run at our replica city-district! You can take whatever you like! Everybody gather at the designated meeting area after the presentation, Ya dig?" Rin's ears were starting to hurt from Present Mic's constant yelling so she tuned out, she knew Ookami would catch it all anyways and would relay what was important to her.

They arrived at one of the many replica city-districts as expected Ookami filled her in she suggested they split up and she would disable the bots she finds by materializing her hand and shredding the insides. Meanwhile he would cut his apart with Caliburn. Ookami said she would need to materialize fully next to every robot she dissables so the points register for them. They were registered as one person, since they are, which is why their points combine.

As they were planning the start was given, which surprised them but then they shot off. Their plan went of without a hitch, Rin was used to messing with things like a poltergeist and Ookami had an easy time not holding back trying to blunt the cutting blasts and they quickly racked up points.

"A split personality quirk is rare. But they are making good use of their ability to be in two places at once." said one examiner.

"I agree and the boys second quirk with the sword seems an effective but deadly tool, one he will need training in to master non-lethal techniques." said another examiner.

"I've heard from Mount Lady that he has been practicing his control and blunting his blows" said a third mousy examiner.

At the end of the day Ookami was tired but confident and Rin was fast asleep after adding her points with his for a total of 75 points. Yu chan came by to pick them up and was enthused to hear how their day went.

They didn't have to wait long to see how the results turned out, only a couple days. They had gotten in. They got Ookami his uniform and school supplies. They wouldn't be going to school until spring which was a ways away and they had more urgent matters to attend to. Such as finding a home after their probation is over. Luckily for them the school had gladly taken them in at one of their new dormatories for the new hero class though no one but them would be using it.

Yu chan was a bit sad to see them go but she wanted to get back into the spotlight and she couldn't do that looking after the two. She did however promise to keep in touch after they bought Ookami a phone.

They didn't find living in the dormitory lonely. They had each other after all and they were allowed to use the school facilities to train their quirks.


	2. Chapter 2

They were the first ones to arrive for the first day of school, naturally. Rin was up and excited about going to school for the first time, Ookami felt he had it pinned since they'd been staying there until school started so a few months. He picked a seat in the middle left of the classroom and waited as Rin floated around the room chattering about what the other students would be like. They had already met most of the teachers from there time at the dorm.

The first student to show up was a prim and proper lad who introduced himself as Tenya Iida, Ookami introduced himself and then went to introduce Rin but remembered they wanted to keep her a secret from the class until they felt they could trust them. They made small talk, though Ookami didn't talk much and eventually more students started pouring in Rin pointed out the ones that caught her eye.

"That guy has wing arm things! Oh and that guy has really spiky hair, do you think it would hurt if I touched it? That girl has horns, and she's all pink! Ooh but the whites of her eyes are black, that's cool. Oh, look! That guy's a bird man! And that girl has ear jacks. Ooh, That guy has a massive tail. This guy's hair is white and red, why is it white and red Ookami?" She said as she floated around said boy inspecting him.

"I don't know Rin maybe he dyed it or bleached or both, or it's natural. Come here class should be starting soon."

"Hai"

There was a commotion going on at the front of the class with that weird boy with the green hair, but they didn't care much. Then the teacher came in. They recognized him. Rin had a vendetta against him since his quirk lets him disable any quirk he's looking at so when he looks at Rin and uses it on her it forcefully dematerializes her. His hero name is Eraser Head, but his real name is, "Shota Aizawa pleasure meeting you."

Pulling out gym uniforms from his sleeping bag he said: "Wear these immediately and then shove off to the P.E. grounds."

Ookami had Rin leave when the girls left so the guys could change then once everyone was changed they all moved to the P.E. grounds.

Aizawa sensei had them run physical tests using their quirks to help them. He had a student named Bakugo throw a ball using his explosive quirk resulting in a total distance thrown of 705.2 meters. But then Aizawa sensei being a big meanie as Rin would call him said "New rule: The student who ranks last in total points will be judged hopeless and instantly expelled."

Up first was the fifty-meter dash. Everyone made a good showing and about halfway through was Ookami's turn, he was going to run without help from his quirk when Rin suggested he grip the blade as if to draw it and then blast full power charging forwards without swinging.

"I even came up with a name for it cuz you know heroes gotta have special moves and all. It's called Hunt," she said.

"Where did you come up with that idea?" he asked.

"I had a dream a while back." So he left it at that and summoned his sword. The onlookers were wondering what he was going to do with that to help improve his speed. He was matched up next to a little kid with black balls for hair. He got into his ready stance, and when the mark was given he heard Rin say, "Hunt Ookami!" He smirked and went full power charging forward.

He made record time for him at 3.77 seconds, the second fastest of the class. He belatedly realized that Rin didn't think up a stopping strategy for him, so he cut the power as soon as he crossed the line, dug his feet into the ground and swung the sword in an arc from bottom left to top right of his body losing the momentum as he posed stylishly... Rin was giggling.

"You look silly," she said. He sighed then dematerialized Caliburn.

Next was the grip strength test. Ookami couldn't use Caliburn to help him with that, but Rin offered to use her poltergeist powers to add her strength to his. It wasn't much, but it added a few more kgw to the results.

Next came the standing long jump. Rin told him to use the same move, Hunt as before, so he tried and messed up hard on the landing. Clearly, it was a move he was going to have to practice to use in rougher terrain. His results were still better than what he would have gotten without Caliburn.

After that came the sustained sideways jumps. Another one he couldn't use Caliburn to help him on and this time Rin couldn't add her meager help. Still, if he was keeping track correctly, his score should be somewhere around the upper middle so far.

Next up came the pitch. Ookami used Caliburn like a bat and hit the ball full power for about 500 meters until Rin caught up to it. She had to go as fast as she could to get it, and when she caught it, she kept going until she got so tired she was about to fall asleep. She heard Ookami faintly tell her that the machine was saying infinity, which meant she past its limit to record data. Everyone was surprised, except for Aizawa sensei who had a knowing look in his eyes. Rin fell asleep before she could get back to Ookami but he wasn't worried she was intangible, perfectly safe and if he focused he could pull her to him when he had the time to do it.

Ookami would later tell Rin about how Aizawa sensei was sure he was going to expel the green haired kid, Midoriya, then when Midoriya surprised him he said: "Oh yeah, that whole expulsion thing was a lie." And she would say Aizawa sensei was being a big meanie again.

The next day classes were normal non-hero oriented for the morning. At noon they all gathered in the lunch room to eat first class food made by a cooking hero named Lunch-Rush. Rin snuck into the kitchen and ate there since they wanted to keep her secret still but she loves food, so She talked Lunch-Rush into letting her eat there. Then finally the afternoon portion of school started. The daily foundational heroics studies class began, taught by the number one hero All Might.

He opened up the class with jumping right into a battle or in his words "The trial of battle!" Side panels opened up in the classroom wall, which held everyone's hero costumes. Ookami's costume consisted of a wolf fur coat with wolf head hood and boots with fur around the top and silver jeans. He looked very much like his namesake.

The trial of battle was a two on two fight where one side is the villains trying to protect a nuclear weapon, and the heroes are trying to stop them. The battleground will be inside one of the buildings in one of the mock-cities from the entrance exams.

They had to draw lots to decide the teams and Ookami and Rin got paired with the boy with the massive tail who introduced himself as Mashirao Ojiro.

The first match was between Midoriya Izuku, Ochaco Uraraka as heroes and Tenya Iida and Katsuki Bakugo as villains. To say it was intense was an understatement. The whole building they were in practically got leveled between Bakugo and Izukun as Rin took to calling him.

The next match got moved to a new building, and it was between Ookami, Rin, and Mashirao as villains against Mezo Shoji and Shoto Todoroki as heroes.

Ookami decided to play the defensive game, and let Mashirao take the enclosed hallways. Both their quirks were physical, so they split up to guard the spaces best suited to each other though Mashirao, would be better in a more open space he was the best suited to cover the hallways between them. Ookami wasn't planning on using Rin's help but if pushed now wouldn't be a bad time to show her off they decided. Then the building froze, and Ookami couldn't move, his feet were frozen to the floor.

Step, step, step slowly but confidently in came Todoroki, Ookami was still frozen to the floor but had an idea on how to unstick himself. He told Rin to hold him off, to which she gave a salute, and then summoned Caliburn, stabbed it between his feet and let out a blast of energy that took out the floor below him.

"That may unfreeze your feet, but now you're a floor below, and the objective is right in front of me," Todoroki said as he took a step forward only to be thrown back onto the cold floor face down with a knee to his back between his shoulder blades.

"Not if I can help it," Rin said finally revealing herself.

He grunted, "Who are you?" Which was echoed by the students observing the battle.

She gave a mock salute then said: "Hi I'm Rin, Ookami's split personality quirk."

"Hmph, you do look like him," Todoroki said before reaching back and freezing Rin's leg. She dematerialized, and the ice fell to the floor. Todoroki got back up to his feet, wary enough to catch a glimpse of Rin as she materialized and threw him over her shoulder onto his back and held his right arm in a lock. Todoroki was about to freeze her again when Ookami arrives on the scene.

"Rin good job I'll tape him up." Todoroki tried to freeze her again but she pulled on his arm, and he stopped from the pain of his arm almost breaking.

"None of that now. I'll snap your arm if you try anything. I've been learning lots of hand to hand combat stuffs at U.A." Ookami tied Todoroki up with the tape they were given and then waited, guarding the bomb, Rin dematerialized after Todoroki was tied up. The match ended after the time ran out and the villains won. Mashirao must have freed himself from the ice and delayed Shoji.

The rest of the matches went on after that, but everyone kept giving Ookami glances. They were obviously interested in Rin but weren't asking just yet. He gave it until tomorrow morning before homeroom.


	3. Chapter 3

As expected the next day Ookami was swamped at his desk everyone asking about "that girl" "Is she really your quirk?" "You have a split personality?" "Your split personality is a girl dude that's weird."

"We should just tell them the truth and be done with it," Ookami said to Rin.

"Okidoki," she said as she appeared behind everyone "Hello my classmates!" She yelled. That got everyone's attention, and they crowded around her and Ookami got protective, so he barged through and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Everyone this is Rin. My literal other half." Now that they were side by side everyone could see the resemblance, they looked like twins.

"So you really have a split personality quirk, huh. And it's a girl dude that really is weird, I can't picture you being all girly," said Kirishima

"Well I think it's cute," said Jiro

"Yeah, boys could stand to get in touch with their feminine side," said Ashido.

Then Rin went poof, as in disappeared and Aizawa sensei's voice brought the class to attention. Rin was busy yelling at him for being a meanie even though he couldn't hear her. Ookami and the rest took their seats. A class president and vice-president were elected, and school went on until lunch.

Since Rin was now an open secret, she ate with Ookami. Some of their classmates crowded around them to continue talking about and with Rin then all of a sudden an alarm went off, and everyone started scrambling for the exit. Ookami stayed put as he didn't want to get caught in the rush, while Rin scouted for information. She relayed to him that the press had broken into the school, so there was nothing to worry about. Satisfied, he told her to come back so they could finish eating while everyone continued panicking. When asked Ookami would say he only cares for Rin's safety and can protect himself. And when pressed about why he wanted to become a hero he would answer that he wants the freedom being a hero gives to learn about himself and Rin.

When class got back together after lunch Iida was instated as the new class president and dubbed Mr. Emegency Exit from his stunt at lunch. Rin found that nickname to be particularly amusing and so would continue to refer to him as so, for the rest of her life.

At the next foundational heroics studies class, it was revealed that they would be doing rescue trials to learn how to rescue people in various different situations. The special training area is far away from the school, so the class took a bus.

During the bus ride over, the class talked about how being a pro-hero is a lot like a popularity contest and they discussed the flashiness of each other's quirks. Ookami's quirk Caliburn is pretty flashy though whether it's strong or not remains to be seen as it hasn't been tested much. Though Rin is neither flashy nor strong, she makes up for it in her ability to be Ookami's eye's and ears and an extra pair of hands.

When the students arrived at the facility, they met Space Hero No. 13 who told them the facilities name: "The Ultimate Space for Jams." Then went on to explain about how quirks can be used to help and to hurt people and through the exercise test and then the battle test the students learned their powers potential and the dangers of brandishing those powers.

Aizawa sensei was about to start the class when a portal opened up in the middle of the USJ spewing forth a plethora of villains. Aizawa sensei ordered an evacuation and an attempt at contacting U.A. as he then rushed headlong into the enemy lines. He used his power to erase quirks to significant effect, disabling villains in close quarters even those with mutation quirks he couldn't erase.

As the students evacuated a black smoke villain appeared cutting off their escape route. He introduced the villains as The League of Villains, whose goal is to kill All Might, the symbol of peace. He then enveloped everyone in his smoke scattering them across the USJ to be taken out by other villains. Several people were left behind including Rin who was intangible at the time and thus unable to be warped. Ookami was not so lucky and was sent to the conflagration zone alone with Ojiro.

With Rin, No. 13 and the others they faced off against the warp quirk villain. They planned to get Iida out of the USJ to get help. Rin, however, had a different, more surefire plan. Since she is intangible, she can slip past the enemy easily and get help. She relayed it to Ookami first who told her to have them try and send Iida as well since they don't know how far she can go and turn physical at the same time. So she told everyone her plan by making only her voice tangible and went off.

With Ookami, after a parting word from Rin to keep the bloodshed to a minimum since that wasn't allowed, he summoned Caliburn and got to work with a smirk of satisfaction as he faced the enemy.

There were villains all around him. The first one charged him head on. He's going to hold back. He should hold back. He might hold back. He could feel Rin getting further and further away and with her his conscious mind. In the heat of battle without his other half, he's nothing but a sword, a predator meant to draw blood.

It was a bloodbath.

It took a second for the villain to register that his head was no longer attached to his body. As his head spun he caught a glimpse of the predator that cut him down before all went black.

The villains around Ookami were frozen in surprise and fear. The bloodlust they could feel freezing them in place.

"What, what the hell. I thought you were just supposed to be some hero wannabe kid." one of them said.

"Don't mess with us!" another stuttered out as he charged weapon in hand. The predator spun and with one movement cut the weapon apart and in another bifurcated his prey. Ookami, would not need to use Caliburn's power against prey this weak.

The prey weakened, then rallied and charged at Ookami as one. He wove in and out of their strikes, using some as meat shields from the volleys coming at him. He danced a dance of death, and when their number were low, their morale scattered, they fled only to be cut down by one release of Caliburn's power.

Rin froze as she felt Ookami lose control through their connection. She closed her eyes and reached out to him. She could see what he saw, feel what he felt. She was right there with him, and so she hugged him gently, telling him it was alright now. To sheath his blade. She whispered soothing words into his ears.

Blood splattered, surrounded by corpses, they stayed there together until All Might came, and even longer until the rest of the pro hero's working at U.A. arrived and rounded everyone up.

They were ushered away by the police and the principle to talk about what happened. Rin explained how being so far away from each other strained their concious connection. The distance made Rin sleepy and Ookami ruthless. But the amount of blood on their hands was not so easily washed away.

They were expelled from schooled but were allowed to stay until new housing arrangements could be made. No demerits would be put on their record alongside the vigilantism they had earned earlier.

Ookami and Rin ran away from the system and went back to living on the streets they first came from. This time they would avoid blatant vigilantism, and with Rin's invisibility, she could steal food and money for Ookami.

They weren't overly upset about not becoming heroes since that was never their intention in the first place. Rin was a little upset she wouldn't be able to see the friends she briefly made at their time in U.A., but they were happy being together. All they really ever needed was each other.

"Rin? Can we really learn who we are in this world if we aren't allowed to use our quirks?"

"Hmm, I had a dream Ookami. I dreamt I was fighting in a war with Caliburn and when I asked what the name of the sword was, I was told it was Ookami." Ookami didn't ask what that had to do with his question, he knew her well enough to know that she'd tell him in time. He trusted her wisdom.

"I think, Ookami that you are my sword and a swords job is to protect its wielder. But you are also a predatory sword that thirsts for blood. I've been thinking... This world, its society, its laws, it's not stable."

"I agree. This world is flawed."

"Then we should fix those flaws."

"Are you suggesting we become a villain Rin?"

"I dislike killing without proper justification, but that is as far as my morals go. Ookami, you are my sword, a piece of my soul. You should share the same beliefs as me."

"I do. I take it you have a plan?"

"The beginnings of one."


End file.
